


Hear Me Out

by jujubiest



Series: Barrison Week 2016 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrison Week 2016, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison Wells is the last person Leonard Snart expected--or wanted--to see on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "Watch" and "Look, But Don't Touch," and also my answer to the Day 4 Prompt for Barrison Week 2016: Threesome.

After the first time Leonard Snart ended up in bed with Barry Allen and his obnoxious, know-it-all, otherworld boyfriend, he swore he would never let himself be talked into anything like that again.

Sure, it had been fun, but the aftermath…the way Barry looked at him, and the way that made him _feel._ That wasn’t something he had bargained for, or anything he was remotely prepared to deal with.

Barry already had someone, and Len knew better than to fool himself into thinking he was anything more than a novelty, something to spice things up for the happy couple. He knew Harrison didn’t want him there, and he was pretty sure that eventually Barry would see that and decide he didn’t want him there, either.

He was even more sure when he didn’t hear from Barry for days, and then weeks.

So what Harrison Wells can possibly be doing on his doorstep now is beyond his powers of comprehension. Yet there he is, hands in his pockets, chin tilted down, looking almost repentant. Len glares at his peephole for a moment before pulling back, undoing the chain, and yanking open the door.

“What.”

Harrison scowls at his shoes.

“May I come in,” he bites out flatly.

“I don’t think so,” Len says, moving to close the door. Harrison’s hand snaps out and grabs it before he can close it completely.

“I came to apologize,” he says. It sounds like the words physically pain him. Len raises an eyebrow.

“Apologize? This should be good. Okay, go ahead. Apologize away.” He doesn’t even bother to fight the smile spreading across his lips. Harrison meets that smile with a pained glare, and then says three words that wipe it from Len’s face entirely.

“Barry misses you.”

“I’m sure.”

“He does,” Harrison insists, and he sounds angry. Angry at what, exactly, Len wonders. At Barry? Himself? At Len, for existing?

“He wanted to call you, after….last time. I didn’t tell him not to. But he knew I didn’t want him to. So. He didn’t.”

Of course he knew, Len thinks. And of course he didn’t call. That was Barry all over…always trying to be somebody’s hero. He doesn’t know whether to be mad or not.

“So if you don’t want me around, pray tell, what are you doing here now?”

Harrison’s eyes find the floor again as he answers.

“He’s unhappy,” he says, voice nearly a whisper. “He won’t say anything, but I can tell. I thought he was happy with me, but…he misses you. And if he needs you that badly, well,” he looks up, jaw set. “I’m willing to work with that.”

There’s a glint in his eye that Len recognizes, and he takes a step back.

“Oh no. That is not happening.” Unfortunately, his movement gives Harrison the opening he was looking for. He manages to push his way through the door, crowding Len’s space, their faces inches apart.

“Please.” He sounds desperate. “Barry wants you. That’s what you want, isn’t it? Does it really matter if I’m there, too? If…if it takes me some…time…to see what he sees?”

Len looks into Harrison’s eyes. They are extremely blue, nearly the same shade as his own, and framed by faint laugh lines at the corners. He’s never really looked at the details of the man’s face before, but it occurs to Len now that Harrison might be his own age, or even older. _I guess Barry has something of a type._

“No,” he says. “It doesn’t matter.”

He leans in before he can think hard enough about it to stop himself, catching Harrison’s mouth with his own. The kiss is rough, and quick, and surprisingly good. Even better is the way Harrison falls into it with a sharp intake of breath and a muffled moan. He catches Len’s lip between his teeth and tugs, and Len responds by pushing his fingers into that ridiculous mess of dark hair and pulling lightly.

And just as quickly as it started, it’s over. They both pull back at the same moment, breath harsh and loud in the scant space between them.

“We should call Barry,” Len manages between mouthfuls of air. Harrison nods, fumbling ineffectually for his phone, his eyes never leaving Len’s lips. There’s a look of surprise, like he wasn’t expecting the kiss…or wasn’t expecting to like it. Len tries but fails to keep his smirk at bay.

“You should tell him,” Len says, reclaiming his hold on Harrison’s hair and pulling him in close, “to get here _fast_.”


End file.
